deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul Silva
In the early 90's, an MI6 agent named Tiago Rodriguez was hacking into the Chinese government's network. The Chinese took notice and proposed a trade to M. She hands over Rodriguez if they hand over 4 MI6 agents they held prisoner. The trade was made and Rodriguez was in the hands of the Chinese. When he found out M had betrayed him, Rodriguez attempted to commit suicide with his cyanide capsule in order to stop the torture. However the cyanide didn't kill him, it only disfigured him. Years later, under the name Raoul Silva he enacted his plan to take revenge on M. A mercenary of his named Patrice stole a hardrive containing the names of every undercover NATO agent. Silva was able to break the encryption code and released the first 4 names on Youtube, where they were discovered and executed. Silva also managed to capture Agent 007, also known as James Bond. Bond however, alerted his superiors at MI6 of his position and they rescued him and captured Silva. But through careful planning, Silva was able to escape, obtain a policeman's uniform, and made his way to the court house where M's press conference was taking place. Failing to kill her then, she and Bond escaped to Bond's childhood home, the Skyfall estate. Silva was able to follow them there and in the attack both he and M were killed. Battle vs. Hans Gruber (by MilitaryBrat) Las Vegas, Nevada. A place where you can get married, divorced, make a fortune, and lose everything in one night. This is the setting of a particular fortune making in the process. "Karl, hurry up" Hans Gruber said, "The helicopter will be here any minute so we need to be up on the roof by now. The rest of you, gather what money you can from these fine gamblers, and hurry up." "I think not, Gruber." A voice spoke from the door. "I told you to make sure the exits were clear!!!" Hans spoke angrily to a henchman. "The fault is not his,sir. But of yours." Silva signaled to his men to start shooting which they did, killing one of Gruber's henchmen. RS: 4 HG: 3 The rest of Gruber's men and him took cover amongst the knocked down slot machines as they take fire. Gruber activates the C4 and it explodes, killing two of Silva's men. RS: 2 HG: 3 Gruber, Karl and his other henchman make a break for the elevator to the top floor. Silva aims and shoots a henchman as his henchman throws an incendiary grenade. RS: 2 HG: 2 Hans and Karl wait on the roof, while Silva and his man pursue. The helicopter arrives and just as they get on Silva's henchman kills Karl and Hans kills Silva's henchman. RS: 2 HG: 2 Silva takes fire from the helicopter so he takes cover. However, he takes a lucky shot and kills the pilot, leaving the helicopter to crash into the buildings below which kills Hans. WINNER: Raoul Silva Expert's Opinion Raoul Silva emerged the winner in this fight due to his sheer domination at close and mid range, coupled with his superior explosive. The Glock 17's larger capacity, MP7's superior round, and Incendiary Grenade's ability to be used in the middle of a fight and not have to be set up coupled with Silva's superior training and brutality helped him win this war. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kang Yeonsak (by TheWetWaffle) Raoul Silva: 8 Kang Yeonsak: 8 Hashima Island, Nagisaki Prefecture, Japan A recent hacking against the United States government has left them in peril as the hackers took the codes for Cerberus, the country's nuclear weapons. At the same time, another terrorist organization, lead by the infamous Kang Yeonsak, who planned to invade the White House and take the codes by force. When he found out the news, Kang took his best seven men and a boat and went to the location where the hacker was traced. They were lead to a small island off the coast of Japan. One problem, they were spotted by one of the guards of the island who on top of one of the deteriorating buildings was a member of Raoul Silva's organization of men who wanted to destroy MI6. Their plans with the missiles were to set the coordinates to MI6's headquarters and leave England in a nuclear wasteland. He warns the rest of the men and Silva, who was underground with his computer equipment. The terriorist takes aim with his HK416 and fires, hitting a North Korean in the head. Blood and brain splattered all over Yeonsak and the other Koreans in the boat as they shout and swear in their language. Kang Yeonsak: 7 A North Korean with an HK416 of his own, this time with attachments, aims though his scope and fires at him. He fires at him and manages to shoot the terrorist off the building, making his corpse fall to the ground. Raoul Silva: 7 The boat docked onto the island. "Alright, we're looking for the server room. There we can get the codes and launch those missles," Yeonsak commands. The Koreans advance forward into the island, seeing the carnage of the abandoned apartments that used to house coal miners. Silva sees them and takes out his MP7A1, in a panic he opens fire, managing to hit a Korean in the chest. Kang Yeonsak: 6 Yeonsak and his men open fire with their weapons but Silva managed to take cover behind an apartment wall. His other men appear from cover and open fire with their own weapons. Silva retreats but his men still fire. One of Silva's men isn't so lucky, as he is shot in the head by a Korean's MP5. Raoul Silva: 6 The rest of SIlva's men retreat deeper into the island. Yeonsak tells some of his men to enter the apartments, maybe the servers will be there. Yeonsak and two other men go on to scout the outside. The Koreans enter the apartment complex, filled with mold and dirt. They go up the stairs and look for the servers. However, they hear a faint hovering outside the windows. They then see a helicopter rising up, inside are two men. They aim and fire at the two men but are torn apart by a little surprise they have. The M2HB inside the helicopter kills one of them instantly, wounds one, and leaves one unharmed. Kang Yeonsak: 5 However, the Koreans had a surprise of their own. They take out an RPG-7 and destroyed the helicopter, killing the two gunners in a fiery blaze. Raoul Silva: 4 The unwounded Korean picks up his injured ally and moves on. All of a sudden though, he is cut of by a pistol shot to his back. The wounded Korean falls down due to his lack of support. He sees Silva, M9A1 in hand. "빌어 먹을! (F*ck you!)" the fallen terrorist shouts, blood flowing from his mouth. Silva shoots him straight in the head. Kang Yeonsak: 3 Silva's remaining men are scouting for more men. Sadly for them though, they are spotted by Yeonsak's group first. He aims his MP5 and takes fire, but runs out of ammo. Silva's men take notice and fire at him and his men. Yeonsak takes pot shots with his SIG Sauer P226 E2, managing to hit a man in the neck. Raoul Silva: 3 Silva's men begin to retreat to an elevator shaft, but before they could go one of them throws an Incendiary Grenade, cooking one of the North Koreans but keeping Yeonsak and his man safe. Kang Yeonsak: 2 Yeonsak and his last man look down at the elevator shaft. "This must be it." Yeonsak says. "The servers must be here." He repeatedly presses the button until an empty elevator pops up. The two men enter the elevator and press the basement button. In the basement, Yeonsak looks in awe at all the servers. He goes to the server but is oblivious to the danger that awaits him. He is shot in the arm, tearing an artery and leaving him dangerously wounded. His man charges in and opens fire with his Glock 17. He manages to hit one of Silva's men in the chest but not killing him. His ally retaliates by hitting him straight in the leg. "가기! (GO!)" the North Korean shouts at Yeonsak. Yeonsak presses the elevator button to go back up, covering the button in his blood. The last Korean removes his jacket, revealing a vest with C4 on it. He takes out the detonator and presses it, showering him in flames, the two remaining survivors of Silva's team, and destroying all the servers. Kang Yeonsak: 1 Raoul Silva: 1 The elevator shakes furiously as the explosion deafens Yeonsak slightly. The two doors open to the dead bodies of earlier, but with Silva in the middle. He approaches the bloodied, defeated Yeonsak and aims his own Glock 17. "So this is it? We're the two survivors. We managed to outlast these men as they killed each other over some useless codes? Well, now the codes are gone and no one can get them. I didn't want the codes to destroy MI6, I wanted them to scare them, make them tremble with the worry of me pushing a button and leaving England in ruin. Well, goodbye." Yeonsak looks in horror as Silva pulls the trigger, leaving his brains covering the elevator. He'll need to come up with a new plan as his only way to ruin M was gone, so Raoul Silva thought of the perfect idea: invade the White House. Kang Yeonsak: 0 WINNER: RAOUL SILVA Expert's Opinion While Yeonsak had the better assault rifle and X Factors, he lacked the cunning abilities Silva had that made him such a dangerous foe to MI6. His mid range, pistols, explosives, and special weapons all made the advantages Yeonsak have useless as he lacked the training or the experience Silva had. Raoul Silva is, the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors